


[podfic] From love's sweet childish bow unharm'd

by croissantkatie



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Backstory, Cousins, Crossdressing, Family, Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosaline has always had too much water in her nature, and her cousin Juliet too much air.</p><p>Set perhaps a year before the play begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] From love's sweet childish bow unharm'd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From love's weak childish bow live unharm'd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100910) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9vx4xcder9pcjdu/from_loves_weak_childish_bow_unharmd.mp3) / 13:21 / 12.22MB


End file.
